Wings of Fire: Randomness.
hihi i saw people doing this so feel free to join when you make a chapter, leave your name by it have your character pop into the dimension if you want to join Chapter 1 - Rainbow the Fusion Lantern woke up in a cold sweat. Darkness. She looked around the void, confused. Then, there was light. A thousand memes. Pepe. Doge. Hotline Bling. It was like heaven. Lantern looked around, amazed at all the memes. I wonder if anyone else is here... ''she thought. Chapter 2 - NyxyPixie A soft voice echoed into the dark void, "Hello?" The memes flickered for a moment, then left Lantern in darkness. The voice spoke louder, "Hello? Anybody hear me?" Lantern looked around, eyes widening. A soft, blue light illuminated the void. Seconds later, a quick 'pop' was heard, and another light appeared in the void. Lantern heard a gasp, and whipped her head around. A dragonet had appeared, glowing an-almost-bright orange. Her wings were spread out, and she was floating in the void. "Hello?" Lantern softly spoke, not trying to startle the dragonet. The dragonet's eyes opened, and she let out a yelp before stumbling backwards. "W-who are you?! Where am I?" She cried out, staring at Lantern with a frightened expression. "Well, I'm Lantern. And there were memes here, in this void, before you appeared." "I'm... Poison. And, wait, did you say memes?" The dragonet asked, and as she said the last word, the light appeared again. Both gasped loudly, with awe. "WOAH!" Poison grinned. Chapter 3 - Rainbow the Fusion The memes started flickering, then completely shut off again. The only thing illuminating the void was Lantern's lantern. Lantern scrambled around, looking for Poison. "What the heck! Where are you?!" yelled Lantern, panicking. '(short but k)' Chapter 4 - Aquamine the seawing skywing Jungle popped into the void. Her scales shifted into glass-blue. She saw a light coming from somewhere. Jungle headed toward it. Suddenly she ran into a dragon with a lantern. Chapter 5 - Rainbow the Fusion Memes flickered in the void and the world was lit up by a frog riding a unicycle. "Oh, hi." said Lantern, looking at Jungle. "H-hi," said Jungle. "I'm new here. Who are you?" she asked. "I'm Lantern, and that's Poison," said Lantern, pointing at Poison, who was poking at a meme. "Who are you?" asked Lantern, curious. "My name is Jungle," replied Jungle, smiling. Chapter 6 - NyxyPixie "What IS this place?!" Poison whipped her head around, and stared at Jungle. "Oh, hi." "I suspect that we're in a void of memes," Lantern said, flicking her tail. "Oh, cool." Jungle replied, and reached out for a Pepe meme. It shattered immediately, and literally Pepe appeared. "HUMONGOUS FROG!" Poison screeched and brushed against another meme. It shattered, and appeared to be a very muscular Winnie the Pooh, who repeated loudly "Sorry sir, this is a CHRISTIAN SERVER, so ''no swearing." "What the-" Lantern gasped, and the memes flickered again in the void. Category:Fanfictions Category:Genre (Comedy) Category:Genre (Adventure) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)